


Together

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, circa season 1, death stuff, hollence brotp sort of, kinda sad idk, lophii why you gotta be so rude, what if lophii was mean and took laura too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So some anon on Tumblr asked me for a one-shot or drabble. </p><p>I think this is a good time to quote the Hogwarts maxim... "never tickle a sleeping dragon".</p><p>Or she might just write you feelsbreaking OTP angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

We could live forever, and suffer...  
die as one, together as lovers 

\---

Laura watched, her mouth agape in abject horror as Carmilla cast one last fleeting look back at her and leapt. The light exploded, silhouetting Carmilla and the sword for a frozen heartbeat - then, all was dark. Her breathing shuddered as she realized what had just happened. 

The panicked shouts of her friends broke Laura out of her grief stricken daze, but a heartbeat too late. Some thing, glowing and tendril-like, snaked out of the pit and wound itself around her ankle tightly. Pure fear seized Laura, and she tried to scrabble free but the tendril was too strong - Danny ran close and seized her arms, digging her heels into the dirt but to no avail.

“Danny - you have to let go!” Laura yelled as the thing dragged her inexorably towards the edge. Her friend’s terrified blue eyes found Laura’s, and Danny screamed something she couldn’t hear. 

But then the tendril’s pull was too much, and she was falling, falling headlong into this deep darkness - 

 

\---

Everything hurt. Normally, vampires had a much higher threshold of pain than humans, not to mention they were just a lot...tougher...but falling into giant pits to kill gods was apparently the exception.

Carmilla had landed hard onto a ledge just out of sight of the top, having thrown the sword into the very heart of the god, or at least as close as she could under the circumstances. Everything now was completely dark, so she couldn’t be sure if she were conscious or not...dying, or…

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the ancient cavern - letting Carmilla know for certain that she was indeed awake - and something fell with a sickening crunch of breaking bone and the scent of blood. Lots of it - too much...and under it, an all too familiar scent.

“Laura?” Carmilla whispered in horror. She lifted her head weakly, straining to see through the darkness but it was no use.

“Mmmmrrrhhh-” All she could hear was a strangled moan of pain, but it was definitely Laura’s voice, tiny and scared.

Carmilla’s heart thudded. She bit her lip, summoning her remaining strength. Her body screamed in pain but she managed to drag herself to where Laura lay. 

“C-Carm?” Laura whispered. 

“Laura…” Carmilla murmured back. Her fingers felt in the darkness, finding first strands of her soft hair then her warm but blood-streaked face. “Laura, don’t leave me.”

“Hurts…” Laura groaned. Carmilla’s hands ran over Laura’s body; her arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and something seemed to have torn open her side which explained the majority of the blood. But from the way Laura was gasping for breath, and the blood she could feel and smell coming from her mouth, she had suffered even greater internal injury from the fall. 

“Hey, I know it hurts...don’t focus on the pain, listen to me.” Carmilla lay her head back down on the ground, slumping next to Laura with her mouth by her ear. “Someone will come for us.”

Laura didn’t respond. Instead, Carmilla felt a soft hand touch hers. She clutched the tiny hand tightly. 

“C’mon, Laura, no -” 

“Carm, I…” It was no more than a breath, even as she labored for them. “I…”

A last, deep, rattling breath. Then once more silence descended upon the darkness.

 

\----

 

When Kirsch, Danny, and the Zetas descended into the pit days later after a cherry-bombing game gone awry, it was to find not one but two bodies huddled together on the ledge, hands tightly clasped and one’s face buried in the other’s hair.

And between them, inscribed in the dirt…

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are from "Love Will Have Its Sacrifices" by Soles.


End file.
